The need for practical and affordable devices suitable for muscle toning and body conditioning is a long established one. There are a large variety of exercise devices, many of which focus on conditioning just one set of muscles, but only a few which are adapted to toning of two related sets of muscles; for example, biceps and triceps, or lats and pectorals. Among the needs are an exercise machine which, in overall concept, can make use of plural positions on a grippable mast component for effecting several corresponding articulations. There remains a need for a machine that is relatively compact, very versatile, and easily storable.
Fitzpatrick 5,037,090 (1991) is to a free-standing exercise device having two support components, serving either as a posture sitting stool 8 or a kneeling stool 7. It uses a vertical mast 2 and a handle-bar type of pivoted lever 10, with the latter working against an obverse mast-side resistance means 13. Each of the two positions for seat 7 provide for certain exercises, all of which require a user to either stand or kneel on the seats 7/8. The range of exercises available with the device are very limited, affording only three basic exercises: shoulder press, lat pull down, and tricep extension. The present invention has two features: variable lever settings and sliding sleeve, which makes this device at least twice as versatile as Fitzpatrick's . The largest difference between the present invention and Fitzpatrick's is that the present invention use of cam affords both vertical and horizontal exercise motions. Fitzpatrick's invention, is only capable of vertical motions. Earlier mechanism does not provide the broad array of exercises that are doable with the present invention, specifically: the lat pull down, the chest press, the biceps curl, the shoulder press and upright row, a shoulder shrug, and the triceps extension (all depicted in composite FIG. 5). Nor is it possible with the previous device to do the biceps curl of present FIG. 4, which is afforded by the present device. Thus, the range of available exercises with the present device substantially exceed those of the exercise device of Fitzpatrick '090.